Substantial performance degradation may occur when large numbers of avatars gather in a single region. Such performance degradation may have negative fiscal and reputation impacts when corporations create areas to showcase products and services and to host virtual meetings with customers or seminars with a large attendance. A root cause of the performance degradation is the inherent server-centric nature of traditional virtual universe software. The server is required to transmit and receive copious amounts of data to describe the region, including the avatars, region textures, etc. In traditional virtual universe systems, the virtual universe server transmits textures, avatar geometries, etc., to each user. Such a system has low inherent scalability as each new avatar within a region requires the server to re-transmit the geometries, textures, etc., to the new avatar.